Falling To Pieces
by Dianne-chan
Summary: No quería escucharlo, no quería que él fuera testigo de todo su sufrimiento, pero ¡Qué diablos! Por más que quería escapar sus piernas no le respondían, en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar en maldecirlas, su mente solo divagaba en las palabras que el rubio le había dirigido hace poco "Lo lamento, pero ella es mi elección" ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?


**Canción:** Fall To Pieces

**Artista:** Avril Lavigne

"_**Fall To Pieces"**_

**14 de Febrero de 2003**

Ahí estaba él, Yamato Ishida, mirando como tantas veces desde niño, llorar a la castaña, pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo descomunalmente diferente, Mimi lloraba, se preguntaran ¿qué hay de nuevo en ello?, sin embargo esta vez Mimi no solo lloraba, lloraba con dolor y con rabia, esta vez Mimi no podía dejar de llorar, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose su carita con sus dos manos intentando contener sollozos. No sabía qué hacer para consolarla ¿qué podía decirle? La decisión estaba hecha y no podía negarlo ahora, por mucho que a él le doliera era lo mejor para los dos, aunque ella no lo entendiera.

- Mimi- dijo el rubio exasperado intentando vanamente consolarla- Ya no llores

La castaña no quería escucharlo, no quería estar ahí, no quería que precisamente él fuera testigo de todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, pero ¡Qué diablos! Por más que quería escapar sus piernas no le respondían, en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar en maldecirlas, su mente solo divagaba en las palabras que el rubio le había dirigido hacia algunos instantes "Lo lamento, pero _ella_ es mi elección" ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

A la castaña le costaba trabajo recuperarse. Las personas que la conocieran no darían crédito a lo que estaba pasando ¿Quién iba a pensar que la "perfecta" "alegre" y "mimada" Mimi Tachikawa estaría en el suelo, con su vestido lleno de lo que bien podría ser lodo o "regalitos" de animales, con el cabello enmarañado y con el rostro destrozado e hinchado de tanto llorar? ¡Nadie lo creería!

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo llorando, tanto que no podía recordar cuando fue que la lluvia comenzó a calarle en los huesos, había anochecido ya y ella no podía ni ponerse en pie, seguía hipando y temblando como cuando se lo dijo y se odio a sí misma, se odio por no ser un poquito más fuerte como para dejar de llorar o de menos a esperar a estar fuera de los ojos del rubio para hacerlo y así mostrar un poquito de dignidad, pero no podía, por más que lo quisiese no podía, seguía llorando como una loca ante él.

Yamato se encontraba frustrado ¡Nunca había soportado ver a las personas llorar! ¡Mucho menos a una mujer! Y menos a ella… Se sentía como la persona más ruin del planeta, sabía perfectamente que la castaña había tenido sentimientos por él prácticamente desde siempre y él ¿Qué había hecho? Permitirle enamorarse como tonta, si como tonta, porque él sabía que ella no tenía esperanzas con él. Se arrepentía mucho por lo que había hecho, sin duda pero ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué si ya había tomado su decisión le era tan difícil?

- Por favor Mimi- dijo con la voz entre cortada por la impotencia- Basta, no tienes motivos para llorar

Mimi en ese instante seso un poco su llanto ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué ella no tenía motivos para llorar? MOTIVOS eran los que le sobraban para romper en llanto, pero esas palabras eran las que necesitaba para salir de su maldito periodo de llanto incontrolable, no podría decir que la lastima hacia sí misma había terminado, porque eso era mentira, ella se seguiría auto compadeciendo hasta que él dolor cesara o cuando menos hasta esa noche cuando lloraría como loca hasta quedar rendida de sueño, pero por ahora no más, si él creía que no tenía motivos para llorar , le recordaría los motivos que tenia ella para llorar.

Yamato por un momento se sintió más tranquilo, la castaña había dejado de sollozar interminablemente, creyó por una milésima de segundo que por fin había logrado entrar en razón, pero no se dio cuenta de su error sino hasta que la castaña levanto su rostro aun hinchado y lo murió fijamente, con esos ojos que antes eran dulzura y amor, para ser ahora ojos que reflejaban rabia, dolor, tristeza.

- ¿Qué no tengo motivos para llorar?- dijo la castaña levantándose- ¿quieres que mencione los motivos que tengo para llorar?

El rubio estaba asustado, jamás había visto a la dulce y linda Mimi actuar de esa forma tan descarrilada de su personalidad. Ahora ella caminaba decididamente hacia él hecha una fiera, con su dedo índice lo golpeaba constantemente en el pecho haciéndole retroceder con cada toque.

- Puedo llorar por varias razones Yamato- dijo la castaña totalmente furiosa pero aun con lagrimas rebeldes resbalando por sus ojos, lagrimas difuminadas por la lluvia- Sabes perfectamente que te he amado desde que tengo 9 años, sabes que desde ese entonces he estado solo para ti, sabes que todo ese tiempo me mantuve a tu lado pese a tus constantes desaires, siempre vele por tu seguridad y tu bien estar, me preocupaba por ti y por las veces en las que te sentías alterado- dijo ella aun furiosa estampándolo contra un árbol- ¿Has olvidado todo lo que he sacrificado por ti? ¿Por qué tu estés bien sin importarme nada?

Yamato la miraba sorprendido, todas esas cosas eran algo que jamás podría olvidar. Una oleada de culpa lo embargo, la castaña siempre había estado ahí para él, desde que regresaron al digimudo ella estuvo con él en las constantes discusiones, estuvo con él cuando sus padres tuvieron la estúpida idea de volver a intentar "algo" para luego volver a escupirles en la cara que lo de ellos jamás podría funcionar, estuvo ahí cuando descubrió que sus padres se casaron solamente por qué su madre quedo embarazada antes de tiempo, estuvo ahí cuando tuvo su primer corazón roto e incluso estuvo ahí con él cuando le dijo que solamente la veía como una amiga de momento y que si llegaba a suceder algo se lo haría saber.

- ¿Sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando dijiste que me querías?- dijo la castaña ahora con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos empuñadas- ¿Cuándo me comentaste que estabas dispuesto a intentarlo conmigo? ¡Jugaste conmigo Yamato! ¿Para qué ilusionarme cuando a los tres meses de tener "algo" contigo me dirías que en realidad estabas perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga Sora?

Bien, con eso había tenido suficiente para sentirse la persona más basura del mundo, esa niña siempre había estado para él, en las buenas y en las malas, aguantando sus malas caras y sus silencios algo agresivos, aunque conocía todo ese lado malo de él ella aun le decía que lo quería. Tenía razón tenía motivos para sentirse mal, él le dio esperanzas cuando realmente no debió hacerlo, no quería jugar con ella ni nada parecido, en verdad sentía algo por ella, pero no tenía claro que era, al inicio creyó en verdad quererla, la extrañaba, añoraba sus sonrisas y escuchaba su voz incluso cuando ella no se encontraba cerca, pero no sabía cómo denominar a eso, sin embargo por su amiga pelirroja, sentía una atracción mortal, era hermosa, una atleta nata y con un cuerpo perfecto y aunque al pensar en la pelirroja no sentía la misma paz y ternura que sentía al pensar en la castaña, si sentía una excitación descomunal. Se sentía como un animal.

La castaña esperaba que el rubio dijera algo, que se defendiera o que le diera la razón, pero no había emitido palabra desde que ella comenzó a hablar, era verdad, estaba molesta, demasiado herida como para razonar, como para callarse, darle una bofetada y salir de ahí tan digna como siempre se había comportado, pero no podía, tenía que sacar todo y hacerle ver el daño que le había causado, ahora no le importaba que él viera lo dolida que estaba, estaba segura que se levantaría y le demostraría que aunque le dolió hasta el alma lo que le hizo, ella era suficiente mujer como para salir de ello y sobreponerse.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- dijo más tranquila- Te amo

Listo, lo había dicho, se había librado de todo, al fin había confesado sus sentimientos más profundos para ese rubio ¿se odiaba por decirlo en ese momento? No, en realidad no, tenía que decírselo, de otra manera jamás podría estar tranquila.

Yamato se había quedado en blanco, la castaña había dicho que lo amaba, esa persona que acababa de rechazar le había dicho que lo amaba. No podía creerlo, sabía que la castaña lo quería, que sentía mucho afecto por él y tal vez más que una amistad, pero ¿lo amaba? ¿A ese grado había llegado?

- Yo…- dijo mirándolo a la cara – Te amé desde que regresamos al digimundo

La castaña se limpio las pocas lagrimas que le habían brotado en ese momento, ya no se sentía débil, estaba molesta y por alguna razón solamente quería estar ahí, diciéndole de una vez por todas todo lo que había callado. Mimi se regañaba a si misma ¿De que servía decirle todo lo que sentía ahora que ya no había marcha atrás? ¡No serviría de nada! Pero tal vez por eso era que necesitaba decírselo.

- ¿Recuerdas que eras el único que lograba consolarme cuando me sentía sola?- dijo mirándolo con ternura para desgracia del rubio- Tu me hacías sentir como si en medio de toda mi obscuridad pudiese ver las estrellas de nuevo

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la castaña se callara, no podía seguir escuchando todo eso, de alguna manera todas esas palabras le calaban en el corazón más de lo que lo había pensado. En definitiva solamente decirle que olvidará todo lo que había pasado entre ellos meses porque él estaba enamorado de Sora y estaba decidido a estar con ella, no había sido buena idea, ella se merecía una explicación del porque de esa decisión, en verdad si lo pensaba tenia lógica, Sora era una niña muy guapa de su edad, era lista, bonita, agradable, Mimi tenía que entender que no podía competir con Sora, al menos no físicamente. Sora ya parecía una mujer y Mimi aun parecía una niña, y como decía su manager, El vocalista de la banda más popular de Japón, no podía estar saliendo con una mocosa, ella tenía que entender.

- Mimi- dijo cauteloso- Necesito decirte que esto no fue presisamente algo malo, de hecho es bastante

- ¡Cállate!- grito la castaña- ¡No quiero tus explicaciones! ¿Sabes? No las necesito, no requiero una conversación

La castaña había dejado atonado a Yamato, ¿Qué le había pasado a la linda Mimi Tachikawa? Se odio a si mismo por quedarse ahí, quieto, sin poder hablar o decir algo mientras observaba como la castaña se alejaba de él

- Yamato- dijo la castaña mirándolo- Solo quiero saber una cosa…

Yamato tragó grueso, contuvo la respiración y asintió lentamente

- ¿Estas feliz?- dijo esta vez sin mirarlo

A Yamato le sorprendió esa pregunta ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Ni él lo sabía, debía admitir que no se había sentido bien cuando su manager le sugirió hacer aquello y menos cuando a él mismo le pareció ser una idea bastante lógica, claro, apelaría la inocencia y al buen corazón de la castaña para que lo entendiera y todo siguiera igual, pero nada había resultado así, había lastimado a una persona a la que realmente apreciaba… no, no se sentía feliz

- Ya veo- respondió la castaña rompiendo el silencio- está bien, me alegro por ti

**23 de Mayo del 2013**

_Jamás se habría imaginado encontrarlo ahí, justamente en ese lugar ¿pero cómo olvidarlo? La banda de él se volvió tremendamente famosa al poco tiempo de que terminaron, era natural que asistiera a ese tipo de eventos, pero no por eso podía evitar sorprenderse y sentir esa nostalgia que la invadía cada que sabía algo de él._

_Según los rumores, Yamato jamás llego a durar más de unos cuantos meses con su amiga Sora, ya que por sus giras y constantes ausencias ella no pudo soportarlo y al parecer ahora ella se encuentra de novia con Taichi, no voy a decir que estoy feliz por eso, odio que Yamato sufra, pero estoy feliz en cierta medida por ella y Tai, desde siempre creí que eran el uno para el otro._

_Creo que Yamato fue el más sorprendido al verme aquí, pero desde que me fui a América no habíamos mantenido el contacto y como era de esperarse no sabía nada de mi vida y tampoco que ahora nos dedicábamos a lo mismo. Su cara al verme fue de mucha sorpresa, incluso pude notar alegría y alguna otra cosa que no pude descifrar, aunque probablemente fueran los efectos de la luz._

_Espero que al confesarte esto no me digas que soy una tonta, ya que realmente espero no serlo pero ¿qué quieres que haga Miyako? Aun lo amo, lo amo mucho, desde siempre has sabido que todas mis canciones van dirigidas hacia él y sabes… hoy voy a cantar esa canción durante el concierto, esa canción que escribí ese día para él… No sé si esperar algo o no pero_

- Mimi- dijo una muchacha peli azul detrás de la puerta- ¿Estas lista? ¡Ya nos toca!

- ¡Si!- dijo la castaña- ¡Ahora voy!

Mimi dejo de escribir en su computadora, el e-mail que le enviaría a Miyako tendría que esperar un poco más, pero bueno, ahora después de tantos años ella había logrado también cumplir sus sueños, o al menos gran parte de ellos. Al mudarse a América conoció a muchas personas que compartían su pasión por la música y junto a ellos integró una banda, que par su sorpresa rápidamente se hiso reconocida, llevándolos precisamente al lugar en donde, junto con otras bandas famosas tocarían esa noche para un concierto de beneficencia

-¡¿Quién lo diría!?- dijo la peli azul- ¡El Maddison Square Garden!

- ¡Lo sé Arimi!- dijo la castaña- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Chicas! ¿Listas?

El hombre que las llamaba era un joven rubio, alto, de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, su nombre correspondía a Michael, muchos en el medio creían que Mimi y él mantenían una relación, sin embargo ellos solamente se amaban como hermanos. Desde que Mimi llego a América, Michael estuvo ahí tendiéndole la mano y apoyándola emocionalmente al estar lejos de todo lo que conocía.

- ¡Lista!

- ¡Salen en cinco!- dijo un hombre con gorra y micrófonos

Los tres chicos se miraron, estaban nerviosos, no era su primera presentación en el escenario, sin embargo si era la primera vez que se enfrentaban al Maddison Square Garden. Sus manos sudaban, sus corazones latían desbocados, las palabras se les querían atorar en la garganta y las piernas les temblaban, estaban emocionados, la adrenalina corriendo dentro de sus venas les daba la sensación de mareo, un mareo tan excitante que era imposible querer olvidar.

El rubio mientras tanto la miraba, estaba más nervioso por verla a ella después de tanto tiempo que por estar en el Square. Sonará raro, pero desde que la dejo ir comprendió que algo no iba bien, se sentía triste, desganado, no quería hacer absolutamente nada y desde luego, no quería estar al lado de Sora, no odiaba a la pelirroja, sin embargo no era ella. Cuando Sora decidió dar por terminada su relación comenzó a respirar otra vez, ahora tenía el derecho o bueno, no el derecho, pero ahora si quería podía ir a buscar a la castaña, cosa que había hecho, sin embargo jamás obtuvo buenos resultados. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, en frente de él, en el lugar menos esperado, luciendo hermosa, bella, fuerte, decidida, aun con esa mirada dulce y tierna que la caracterizaba y con esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que la hacía parecer un ángel.

- ¡Hey Yamato!- dijo uno de los integrantes de su banda- ¿Qué te sucede, hermano?

Suspiro hondo ¿Cómo explicarle que la mujer de la que se descubrió enamorado cuando la dejo ir estaba justo en sus narices? ¡Hecha toda una estrella!

- Nada

- A mi no me engañas- dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio

- ¡Chicos!- dijo otro de los integrantes- ¡El grupo de Nueva York ya tocara! ¡Dicen que su vocalista es genial!

- ¿A si?- dijo el otro - ¿Quién es?

- Dicen que se llama Mimi

Eso fue suficiente para que Yamato tomara de un sorbo su vaso con agua, su chaqueta y se encaminara hacia las bambalinas, por fin vería a la mujer más hermosa del planeta tocar, cantar, bailar, ser una sola frente al escenario, volvería a escuchar su hermosa voz.

Al llegar se quedo justo al lado de las cortinas que daban la bienvenida al escenario, ahí estaba su ángel, vestida con una falda blanca a cuadros, unos converse negros, una camisa de igual color, debía admitir que se veía diferente a como la recordaba y según el sabia su tipo de música era mucho más pop de lo que su ropa aparentaba, pero no le tomo importancia, ella estaba frente a él, lista para arrasar con el mundo y él estaba ahí, dispuesto a recuperarla, a cantarle en el escenario todo lo que sentía para que ella lo aceptara o de menos aceptara su intento por conquistarla de nuevo.

Mimi respiro hondo, listo ahora se encontraba frente a miles de personas, todas ellas deseosa por escuchar su voz, sus letras, su música.

- ¡Muy buenas noches!- grito la castaña tomando el micrófono- ¿Cómo se encuentra Maddison Square Hoy?

Los gritos pronto se hicieron sonar, realmente la banda había adquirido una popularidad descomunal desde que se dieron a conocer y eso llenaba de orgullo a cada uno de los integrantes y tambien a un rubio que estaba detrás de las cortinas

- Esta canción- dijo algo más seria intentando cesar los gritos- La escribí un 14 de Febrero de hace un poco más de 10 años, esta canción cuenta una historia, una historia de cuando me rompieron mi corazón por primera vez ¿A quién no nos han roto el corazón dejándonos destrozados? ¿Quién no ha sentido que se muere sin esa persona a su lado? Y pese a eso ¿Quién no ha querido demostrar que es realmente fuerte aunque lo único que quiera sea estar con esa persona, con la persona que en 10 años aun no logras olvidar?

Yamato se había quedado helado nuevamente, otra vez ella le estaba confesando sus sentimientos de la manera más bella posible, con una canción en frente de miles de personas, su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad, sin embargo al comenzar a escuchar la letra pudo encontrar un significado tan triste y profundo.

**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en Mimi, para quienes ya la habían escuchado cantar anteriormente no era sorpresa encontrar una voz llena de emociones, con altos y bajos que te hacían sumirte en la letra de la canción, sin embargo para quienes no lo habían hecho antes, encontraron su voz realmente emotiva.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

Yamato la miraba con tristeza, sabía lo que debía de hacer, ella aun lo amaba y el llevaba tiempo loco por ella, sin duda alguna era tiempo de hacérselo saber, de que ella entendiera que ahora él estaría ahí para cuando quisiera llorar y desahogarse, que contaría con todo su apoyo, que estaría ahí para ella.

**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**

La castaña se encontraba ajena ahora a todo lo que pudiese suceder en el mundo, ahora eran su música, ella y sus sentimientos, se había olvidado por complete de todas las personas que estaban ahí, su corazón estaba en esa canción. ¿Él estaría escuchando la canción que ella compuso para él? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba, la escuchara o no, esos eran sus sentimientos y si no habían cambiado en 10 años, lo más probable era que no cambiarían jamás.

**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything**

Todo lo que decía aquella canción salía de su corazón, él lo sabía, ella le había dicho todas esas palabras cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por primera vez, ella quería conocerlo, quería saber cómo se sentía, cuáles eran sus miedos, sus angustias, cuáles eran sus alegrías, sus deseos, quería entender cómo debía de comenzar a acercarse, ella quería conocer todo de él.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, diciéndole que no quería que le diera ninguna explicación, que ella quería ser fuerte, que quería estar a su lado, quería que él la apoyara sin preguntarle exactamente qué había sucedido, simplemente que estuviese ahí con ella. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

**I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**

Mimi termino la canción con una gran ovación del público, recordando por primera vez desde que comenzó en donde se encontraba. Al inicio había sido una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación cantando con un desodorante, si no que estaba ahí, en el escenario junto a miles de personas que estaban disfrutando de su música.

Yamato seguía mirándola fijamente, con esa seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando estaba pensando. Estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, tenía esperanzas de poder recuperarla, solo era cuestión de comenzar a cantar aquella canción que jamás en su vida había tocado porque esperaba el momento indicado para hacerlo y ahí se encontraba ella, la musa de la canción y la dueña del momento.

- Espero que quieras escuchar mi canción Mimi

**NA: Chachaaan ¿Qué tal? Esta algo amm ¿raro? ¿Triste? ¿Alguien a parte de mi quiso matar a Yamato en la primera mitad? ¿Quieren que Mimi acepte a Yamato de vuelta? Espero que les gustara esta historia :D**


End file.
